Daemon
Daemon is a master of fire and phoenix magic, and one of the Red Wards of Karsus. History WIP. The Great War (217 A.R. - 218 A.R.) Battle of Ethrium WIP. Battle of Stormriven WIP. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) WIP. Resurrection of Prometheus WIP. Showdown with the Four Horsemen WIP. Proclamation of the Karsan Empire (222 A.R.) WIP. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) During the technical first meeting of the war, after Kaito officially rose and took up arms against the Karsan Empire, Warlord Variel furiously commanded Daemon to go to Istral and bring him back Kaito's head, or to bring him alive to Basalica to be executed by Variel's own hand. Daemon departed with the invasion force bound for Istral immediately, along with Centurion Visenya and other renowned commanders. Landing in Istral The Karsan armies landed in Istral, and the battle commenced with the single Istralian army outnumbered four-to-one. Daemon, as the two armies engaged, ordered the rear lines through a passage near the waters in order to come around and flank the Istralian lines, the maneuver proving effective as the Istralians' retreat route was cut off as well. Marshal Akehito of Istral attempted to bring down a massive metal fist onto the Karsan commanders, Visenya and Aquila, but as it came down, Daemon stopped it with one flaming fist, causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces. Akehito, surprised at Daemon's presence, called for a retreat, but was immediately met with an empowered kick from the Red Ward, rendering him unconscious immediately. Daemon took Akehito as a prisoner to Karsus, and the battle was won. The Escape of General Kaden's Army Daemon, despite his lack of commanding experience, led part of the force destined for Istral to chase down General Kaden on Warlord Variel's orders. He initiated the battle on the fleeing and surprised Istralians, as Kaden contacted Nakamoto with his status. Kaden, however, remained behind to stall the Karsans - especially the tanks, which he did successfully by destroying several with a slash of his sword. At this, Daemon confronted him, commending his willingness to sacrifice himself and become a martyr. General Kaden was momentarily distracted when his army came back for him, but this resulted in Daemon delivering a blow with his fist and flame that Kaden barely blocked with his golden shield, then dodging Daemon's ensuing fiery sword slash. General Arminos, too, joined the fight, as the two assaulted him together, but Daemon took the brunt force of the cannonballs and slash sent at him. He blasted the two back with bright fire, and proceeded to enter his phoenix form. Chiding the two on their confidence, Daemon clashed with Kaden who rushed at him, his sheer strength causing the general to be blown back. With his blade out, Daemon blitzed Kaden as the opportunity presented itself. The sword tore through his golden armor, rendering Kaden defeated. As he noted the man's excessive bravery, Arminos futilely charged at Daemon, who sheathed his sword and opted to release a series of powerful punches onto the Istralian general. This instantly knocked Arminos unconscious. When the general was on the ground, he told Daemon to simply finish him off, to which Daemon replied in slight annoyance that all of the Istralians seemed to be willing to die as martyrs. Through Arminos' comment that Istral would never bow, Daemon remarked that Istral's name, in a century, would be forgotten just like Estros'. At that moment, however, Shogun Kaito landed in the midst of the battle and faced off Daemon; the Red Ward jokingly expressed his disapproval of Kaito's usage of the term "senior" for Daemon, as it made him feel old. He reminded Kaito of the reason he was sent to Istral; to kill him. The two clashed with their weapons, before Daemon unleashed an inferno that enveloped the area (Ignis Infinitum) directly in Kaito's face. Surprisingly, Kaito used his signature Kanshitai Armor to block it, and used the opportunity to send Daemon blasting back with a magnetic force. The fire around Daemon formed into his own renowned Phoenix Armor, allowing him to take in Kaito's subsequent attacks. The two fighters announced their mutual respect for one another, before Daemon unleashed a punch onto Kaito (Concussion Force). Fortunately for the Shogun, he had used another magnetic wave (Jishaku Shock) to slow down the phoenix, therefore softening the blow of the otherwise destructive punch. The two clashed once more as Daemon's other fist met Kaito's leg, causing the earth to split apart and tremble. Kaito, however, noted that his work was done, as he had allowed General Kaden's army (or its remains) to safely reach Nakamoto. Daemon assured Kaito of the death of him and his kingdom, and was awed at his recklessness in taking on the world's strongest empire without the assurance of help from others, but admitted to himself that assaulting Nakamoto with just one army was out of the question. Battle of the Anvil WIP.Category:Characters Category:Karsan Characters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Major Characters